


[授翻|铁虫]So good for me

by sinSODA



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinSODA/pseuds/sinSODA
Summary: 他将视线下移到Peter的身体上，他感到自己的呼吸被堵在喉咙里，他的眼睛惊讶地睁大，西装裤底下的阴莖立马起了反应。Peter穿着他的学校制服――准确来说，那是一套女生制服，配着一条短短的――真的很短――红色格子裙，几乎遮不住他的上半部大腿





	[授翻|铁虫]So good for me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So good for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141187) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 



> 原作者：Cherrypie0  
> 翻译：sinSODA  
> 授权：  
> http://sinsoda.lofter.com/post/1f8cf39f_12be3f747

当Tony进入他的卧室时，他看到了他在此生最难忘掉的景象。好吧，或许不是最难忘的，但他确实感到十分惊讶。

他们已经在一起一年多了，而Peter在这一年多的时间里给了他很多惊喜――大多数的惊喜都很棒，但是，这次的肯定是他最喜欢的。

他在那，Peter，坐在床沿，像平常一样无辜如母鹿般的眼睛在Tony进来的那一刻亮了起来。

Tony愣了几秒，直到Peter粉色的脸颊和漂亮嘴唇分散了他的注意力。他将视线下移到Peter的身体上，他感到自己的呼吸被堵在喉咙里，他的眼睛惊讶地睁大，西装裤底下的阴茎立马起了反映。  
Peter穿着他的学校制服――准确来说，那是一套女生制服，配着一条短短的――真的很短――红色格子裙，几乎遮不住他的上半部大腿。

“Peter。Tony感到有些喘不过气，他不知道为什么自己还站在原地不动。

Peter慢慢地站起来整理他的裙子，然后走向那个此刻想把他全身扒光的男人；白色的衬衫紧密贴附在Peter布着肌肉的肩膀上，黑色细领带系在他精致的脖子上，还有那条红色的短裙，短裙!只有几吋长，露出Peter强壮却又纤细的腿。

“Mr.Stark。”Peter保持他无辜的声音和表情，害羞地咬着下唇，但Tony可以看出他眼里的恶作剧意味，这令他更兴奋了一点，Peter很久以前就不再称他为“Mr.Stark”了，Tony知道这是Peter的情趣，而他也为此感到十分高兴。

“你在做什么，Pete?”他低声问道，嘴唇挤出一个富含戏弄意味的假笑:他将手伸到Peter胸前，用手指轻抚着丝绸制的领带。

“我一直在等您，Mr.Stark。”Peter回答，接着又往前了一点，他们的胸口现在只隔了几吋。  
   
“噢?是吗?”Tony低声说，轻轻握住Peter的臀部将他拉近，Peter点点头，Tony向前倾身，用自己的脸蹭过男孩光滑的脸颊:Peter的肌肉变得紧绷，Tony粗糙的胡子正贴在他柔软的皮肤上，一声小小的呻吟从他嘴边掠过“为什么可爱的小Peter一直在等我?”他在耳边低语，令Peter感到呼吸困难。  
   
Peter清了清嗓子，似乎要说些什么，他把双手放到Tony胸前“您知道的，Mr.Stark，您不在的时候我感到非常孤单，所以我做了一些…uh我―我知道您说过我不能自己一个人高潮但我还是忍不住…我很抱歉。”他喃喃道，低下头不去直视Tony的眼睛，但他只是为了掩藏住那张傻笑的嘴，而不是因为他真的感到抱歉。

“Oh，你这个坏孩子，Pete…你知道违反规定的下场是什么吗?”Tony说道，右手捏住Peter的下巴，使他抬起头来看着自己。  
   
“我知道…我想您应该惩罚我，先生。我想要您。”他低声响应，舔着嘴唇的舌头引起了Tony的注意力。  
   
Peter强烈的性暗示令Tony忍不住低哼，早已蠢蠢欲动的性器似乎变得更硬了一些，他用拇指和食指紧紧扣住Peter的下巴，让他美丽的棕色眼睛里映着自己的脸。

“嗯，你的确会因为你做的事受到惩罚…不是吗baby?”他问到，拇指轻抚过Peter的下唇。

他看见Peter的眼神因为欲望而变得深沉，嘴唇微微张开，然后轻轻地吻在Tony的拇指上。“是的，先生。”他说。  
   
Tony咧嘴笑了笑，扣着Peter的下巴将他拉近，缓慢地吻着他的嘴唇，这举动足以吊起Peter的情欲，但无法满足他此刻的需求。他结束了吻，但嘴唇扔在Peter的下巴和脸颊间移动，然后慢慢地将他带到床上，他拉开后Peter就站着不动看着他脱下西装外套。

Tony坐在床沿，对着Peter的表情轻笑，他看起来有些紧张，同时也非常期待。

“Come here，sweetheart。”Tony拍拍大腿，望着Peter因急着爬到他腿上而被绊到的模样，忍不住又笑了一声。

Peter抬起一条腿跨上Tony准备坐下，但Tony发出的不赞同哼声让他立刻停下了动作。

“不是那样，baby，我要先惩罚你，记得吗?”他说，Peter点点头:他按着Tony的指令趴在他面前，下腹抵着Tony的大腿。

“Perfect。”Tony说，他摸着Peter的颈后，移到肩膀，最后下移到脊椎上，使Peter发出舒服的呼噜声，然后向后摩磋，让他的屁股翘得高一些。他将另一只手放到Peter的大腿上，轻轻地抚摸那块柔软的肌肤，享受地听着Peter微微的喘息声。  
   
“M―Mr.Stark。”他喘了一声，双腿微微张开，让Tony能靠近敏感的大腿内侧。

“你说什么?sweetheart?”Tony轻哼，继续逗弄Peter的腿间，手指滑过皮肤，伸向隐密的裙底。  
   
一声高昂的呻吟回应了Tony，Peter将他的背拱得更高，双手紧抓着身下的床单。Tony在手指碰到内裤上的蕾丝时笑了笑，接着开始揉捏裙底的屁股。

“Darling，你今天真的很调皮。”他低声笑着，手指捏着内裤边缘向外拉，再放开让它弹回Peter的屁股上。Peter哼了一声，轻轻摇晃着屁股 “您最喜欢它们了，先生。”  
   
Tony掀起Peter的裙子，露出圆润的屁股，确实看到了几周前他送给Peter的蕾丝内裤，一片薄薄的白色布料，同时包含着天真和性感，就像他的男孩一样。

他发出赞许般的啧啧声，双手捧着Peter的屁股，揉捏两块完美的软肉；Peter的肌肉突然变得紧绷，然后又放松下来，将屁股迎向Tony的双手。

“My pretty,pretty boy。”他加重了手上的力道，引起一声呜咽，Peter一如既往地对Tony的情话感到害羞。

他放松了揉捏着Peter 的手，把内裤往下拉，使圆润的球体裸露出来；手掌抚过一边的臀瓣，让Peter知道接下来将会发生什么，受到刺激的Peter因期待而战斗，身下的阴茎微微抽蓄，顶端泄漏出一些黏液。

令他着迷的是，他能轻易地让Peter 慌乱地发抖，他的敏感反应让Tony变得更硬了，他的双手紧抓着床单，试着停下颤抖。

Tony 终于抬起了手，在他左侧的臀瓣落下一巴掌，使Peter在突然的疼痛和快感叫出声。他并没有立刻打下另一巴掌，地着Peter雪白的皮肤泛红变成令人垂涎的红色。

他满意地哼了一声，轻轻地抚摸着变红的皮肤，并感受到Peter 身体里伴着期待的紧张。

接着另一巴掌打了下来，Peter 发出一阵嘶哑的声音，他正在Tony的大腿上摩擦着自己的性器。

“你喜欢这样，baby？”Tony问道，轻轻地挤压泛红的臀瓣，手指碰触的皮肤因为压力而泛白，“让Daddy 把你的漂亮屁股打红，然后哭着求我操你？”

他并没有给Peter多余的时间回答，接着他又落下一个响亮巴掌，让Peter发出可爱的呜呜声。

“我在问你话，kid。”Tony强硬地说，再一次抬起手，而这次他打了另一侧，留下明显的印记，像是在Peter 的臀部上做标记一般。

“Daddy。”Peter呜咽着回答，他不断地摆动臀部，试图用他硬热的性器磨蹭Tony 的大腿，“是的，我喜欢这样，不要停下来，Daddy，please 。”他的喘息因为快感而变得粗重。

“像你这样肮脏的男孩当然会喜欢，对吧，baby ？”

Peter再一次以呻吟回答他，然后开始加快扭动。

Tony不以为然地舔舔嘴唇，用一只手抓住Peter的臀部强迫他停下动作；即使被Tony 按住，他仍然不安分地左右蠕动，直到Tony低吼一声他才停下。

“谁说你能动了？”他低吼道，手掌紧紧抓住Peter的屁股，指尖压在他突出的髋骨上。

“不⋯先生，没有人⋯”Peter无助地呜咽着，转过头用恳求的眼神看着他。

“难道你不想当Daddy的孩子，baby？”

“我会乖乖的，Daddy ，我保证。”他的声音有些颤抖，点点头使他看起来更有说服力。

“我不知道该不该相信你，baby boy，你最近⋯”他狠狠地拍了一下屁股，“总是⋯”另一个响亮的巴掌落下“很调皮。”他第三次打在同一侧的臀瓣上，享受地看着Peter在他膝盖上扭动的样子，即使他试图保持不动。“Mr.Stark，please。”Peter恳求，声音中夹杂着破碎的呻吟。

“Please what ,sweetheart?”Tony平静地说，俯下身在Peter的屁股上轻轻啃咬，粗糙的胡茬刮过挨了打的皮肤。

“求您了，先生，ple-please 。”Peter哭喊着说，听起来他根本不知道自己想要停下还是继续。

他摆动屁股以告诉Tony他想要的是后者，一个巴掌立刻落在Peter 的小屁股上，力道比先前的大得多，Tony掌下的皮肤红得快烧起来了，和白色的蕾丝内裤形成鲜明的对比。

“红色很适合你，Pete。”Tony评论道，手掌爱抚着Peter通红且敏感的臀部。

“谢谢您，先生。”Peter立即回答，并将脸转向Tony，露出骄傲的微笑。

“sweetheart ，你感觉怎么样？”

“很⋯很好，我快到了，先生—”Peter低喘一声，屁股又被打了两下，他对着Tony拼命扭动，“我想高潮—我需要高潮，先生，please。”

“我不认为，Pete⋯这是你应得的吗？你的惩罚足够了吗？”他用温暖的手掌轻轻摩擦Peter敏感的臀瓣，Peter忍不住呜咽一声。

“Yes,yes ple-please Daddy 。”Peter充满欲望的高亢声音让Tony的阴茎变得更硬了，炙热性器绷着西装裤的感觉并不舒服，但他仍将注意力放在男孩身上。

“动吧。”他下令，Peter立即服从，开始在Tony的大腿上来回磨擦，呼吸渐渐加速，被中断快感的阴茎终于得到了纾解。“就这样高潮，不准用手，明白了吗？”

“是的，先生，谢谢您。”Peter呻吟着，他不停用下体磨擦着Tony的大腿，呜咽声越来越响。

“Good boy 。”Tony说，打下最后一掌，尖锐的打击引起了Peter的呻吟，但他并没有因此停下动作。

Tony 将两根手指放进嘴里舔湿，然后分开Peter的臀瓣，同时拉下内裤，露出隐密的入口，用湿润的手指滑过表面细小的褶皱。

“Oh fuck...Mr.Stark。”Peter的臀部开始颤抖，更多的呜咽声从嘴里泄漏出来，他把脸埋进床单，几秒后他迎来了今晚的第一次高潮，射出的精液沾染到内裤上。

当他还没从高潮的余韵中清醒过来时，Tony就把湿润的指腹伸到穴口不停地按压碾磨，逗弄周围敏感的软肉。

“Daddy。”Peter咕哝，转头看着Tony，泪水湿润了他的眼睛，Tony一向喜欢看他这样，尤其是因为他这副样子是自己一手造就的，此刻的Peter完全地属于他。

“Baby。”他温柔地说，伸出一只手捧起Peter微红的脸，轻轻擦掉流下的眼泪。Peter发出呼噜声，将脸颊靠向Tony的手掌磨蹭，“你还好吗？”

Peter 点点头，脸上的笑带着一点眩晕，“嗯。”他哼着，扭动他的屁股以迎合Tony的手指。

Tony轻笑着摇头，“你总是这么贪心，是吗，baby？”他说，移动手掌去抚摸Peter的头发，为他拭去额头上浮出的汗水。

“Yes，Daddy ，为你而贪心。”他回答时的无辜表情另Tony恨不得现在就把他按在床上狠狠地操。

相反地，他发出赞许的啧啧声后撤出了手指，Peter立刻噘嘴的样子他一点不漏地看在眼里。

“把屁股抬起来，baby。”他要求，Peter照做，帮助Tony拉下他沾满精液的内裤，然后扔到卧室地板上。

Tony 将手指放回Peter 急切的后穴中，他很快地推入了一个指关节，下身涨硬的性器使他不想多花时间来调情。感受到Tony的手指被紧热的穴肉吞没，Peter感慨地喘了口气，并试图放松身体，让手指能够顺利滑入。

Tony推入第二个指关节，开始缓慢地抽送，让Peter适应这种感觉。

“多一点。”Peter的要求让Tony忍不住笑了出来，他加快进出的速度，令Peter泄漏出一些满意的哼声。

他很快就增加了一根手指，温柔地推进，紧密的穴肉包覆着不算纤细的手指，最终让Tony深入穴道。

他扭动手腕，用手指稍微分开两侧的穴肉开始抽送；他轻松地反覆进出两根手指，眼睛看着Peter的脸，看着他所有的反应和表情。

他喜欢这部分：看着Peter 挣扎、呻吟，直到完全顺从，放弃抵抗Tony的控制，让他的手指主导一切。但他认为在手指擦过Peter前列腺的那一刻，他那句含糊不清的“Fuck”才是最可爱的。

Tony抽出手指，将唾液吐在穴口周围涂抹开来，然后放入第三根手指，在他还忍得住欲火时快速抽插。来回几次后Peter就抱怨着撑起身体，试图起身。

“我已经准备好了，Daddy，please ，我—我想要你的肉棒。”他像以往一样乞求，但他十分清楚，Tony无法拒绝这样的请求。

“Alright baby。”Tony抽出手指，指腹擦过边缘时引起了Peter的呜咽，“起来。”他命令道，Peter摇摇晃晃地站起身，棕色的眼球饥渴地看着Tony。

Tony伸手去拿润滑液，但Peter抢先一步爬上他的身体并将他推回床上坐好。

“Pete⋯”Tony低吟，向后挪动一些，方便Peter跨坐在他身上。

“我现在就想要你，Daddy。”Peter说，他已经脱掉了自己的衬衫和领带，双手不耐烦地解开西装裤上的扣子。他迅速地打开扣子后拉下Tony的内裤，那根大得令人移不开眼阴茎就这样弹跳出来；当他握住Tony的阴茎时，整个人都在兴奋地颤抖，受到碰触的Tony忍不住低吟一声。

他在硬热的性器上淋了一些润滑液，上下撸动几下直到整根都沾满滑溜的液体，然后撑起身子将Tony的阴茎抵在入口处。

“嘿，放轻松，baby，我不想让你伤到自己。”Tony嘴上这么说，但他其实正努力克制自己，以免他抓住Peter的屁股用力往下按。

Peter瞪向他，发出一声小小的低吼，与其说像是威胁，不如说他像一只沮丧的小猫；不给Tony多加思考的时间，下一秒他便抵着Tony的阴茎往下坐，稳稳地进了一寸。

Peter 仰起头，咬着牙接纳整根阴茎，直到自己完全将它吞入，他重重地喘息，Tony拨开裙子将手放上Peter的大腿，手指抚过柔软的皮肤。Peter 低头看着Tony，迎向他的视线，然后抓住Tony的领带，在他闪避的同时将他拉向自己，以缩短两人间的距离。

他们呻吟着接吻，贪婪地吸吮对方的嘴唇，像是这个吻对他们而言永远不够一样；Tony咬了一下Peter 的嘴唇，然后将舌头伸入Peter急切的嘴里。

很快地，Peter开始移动臀部，规律的扭动在他们身体之间形成一种诱人的磨擦，而这个吻也开始变得潮湿，充满渴望和混乱。

“来吧，baby，动一动。像个好孩子一样骑着Daddy的肉棒。”比起命令，这听起来更像是一种鼓励，但Peter 也立即照做，抬起身体并以一种缓慢但诱人的方式慢慢坐回Tony的阴茎上。

后穴里面又紧又热，内壁完完全全贴附着Tony的性器，像是害怕空虚般的紧紧咬住它，Tony不禁呻吟着抓住Peter有着漂亮线条的大腿，稍大的力度在雪白的皮肤上留下淡淡痕迹。

Peter的手掌扶着Tony的胸膛，以便他在加快速度时保持平衡，诱人的呜咽声在他上下吞吐Tony的性器时泄漏出来。

“你做得很好，baby boy 。”Tony在厚重的喘息间说道，手托着Peter的屁股，帮助他向上后再更用力地按回自己的阴茎上。

“Daddy。”Peter的高声呻吟中夹杂着情欲，带着纯粹的渴望和贪婪骑着Tony的肉棒上下摆动，好像永远没办法满足一样。

Tony 望着他，看着男孩乱搞他的肉棒，小裙子因为动作而上下飘动，头部向后仰，双眼紧闭，肌肉随着动作不断地绷紧放松，脸蛋和胸前浮出一层红晕。

“你真他妈可爱，sweetheart，还有你可爱的小裙子⋯Daddy’s beautiful baby 。”Tony称赞道，Peter呻吟着，像是受到鼓励似的加快动作。

他快速地上下摆动，屁股撞击着Tony的大腿，每一次都顶得更深一些，他向下时几乎能感受到Tony的全部，当他用颤抖的双手解开Tony的衬衫和背心时并没有停下动作，以致他没控制好力道把两件衣服都撕了下来，几颗钮扣掉在床上。

“Oh fuck ，yes Daddy。”Peter喊道，Tony开始晃动臀部迎合他的动作，快感令他忍不住将掐进Tony的肩膀，；当Tony准确地撞击到他的前列腺时，他发出了一声高亢的呻吟。

“你做得很棒⋯Daddy为你感到骄傲，sweetheart 。”

他又顶到了前列腺上，Peter发出一声破碎的呻吟—几乎是Tony听过最美妙的声音，猛烈的快感令Peter整个人都脱了力，他将头靠在Tony胸前，紧挨着弧形反应堆，双手紧紧地抓着Tony的肩膀，紧紧抓住他的爱人。

“Daddy ，please ，please 。”他呜咽着，声音听起来有些无助，就像Tony能给他一切——事实上他能。

“Oh，baby 。”Tony歪着头，在Peter的头发上落下一个甜蜜的吻，然后又开始更快、更深地进入他，这正是Peter想要的。

他抓住Peter的双手，放到Peter的背后，用一只手牢牢地抓住它们，再将另一只手放到Peter屁股上，抓住一个臀瓣，并狠狠地按到他的阴茎上，像是惩罚般地猛力撞击后穴。Tony持续地抽插，阴茎周围紧缩的肉壁让他离高潮边缘越来越近。

“我快到了，Daddy ，我想——”Peter的声音在一次特别深的顶入变成了呻吟，他咬住Tony的肩膀，试图压抑羞耻的声音。

被咬住的疼痛让Tony呻吟一声，他的阴茎在后穴里跳动，迫不及待地想要释放，但他想让他的男孩先高潮。

“你可以摸摸自己，Pete。”他放开Peter的手，带到他被忽视的性器上，Peter也开始快速撸动抚慰自己。

“就是这样，baby，为Daddy高潮。”Tony鼓励道，精液很快地溢出性器，沾染到他的手和Tony的腹部上。

“Daddy 。”Peter喘着气，马上就达到了高潮，但他的手还在持续着动作，浊白的体液不断地从阴茎顶端冒出。“我想要你射进来，Daddy，please 。”他乞求，紧握着Tony的性器试图让他满足自己的请求。

“Fuck ，baby。”Tony呻吟着，继续用力地插入，“你真是一个肮脏的男孩。”他说，声音中充满溺爱和欲望。

Peter哼了一声，嘴唇擦过Tony的锁骨和脖子，舌头舔着Tony汗湿的皮肤。

Tony到达高潮前用力抽插了几下，随后在阴茎不断跳动时射出精液，他在Peter的小声呻吟中低吼，Peter因为被填满而感到满足地颤抖。

“Fuck。”Tony达到高潮后叹了口气，闭上眼睛，手扶着Peter的后颈，Peter 将脸埋进Tony颈肩。他们维持着这样的姿势一段时间，直到两人的呼吸都变得平稳，Tony感觉到Peter在他腿上动了动。

“Oh ，no。”Peter抱怨，听起来真的很委屈，Tony皱眉，张开眼睛看他发生了什么。“我的裙子毁了。”Peter委屈地说道，噘嘴说这是个很严重的问题，手指涂抹着沾在红色布料上的精液。

Tony看着Peter的样子忍不住大笑起来，过了一会儿便停下笑声，脸上露出温柔的笑容。“我会买很多裙子补偿你的，baby。”他的语气里充满着溺爱，当他看到Peter 脸上的表情时又笑了起来。

一个微笑扯开Peter的嘴唇，他向下倾，直到他们的脸只相隔几寸，“Thanks ，Daddy 。”他在Tony吻住他之前开玩笑地说，尔后两人便沉浸在这个充满糖与蜜的吻中。

 


End file.
